Peter Chambers
Character Peter Chambers Also known as: * PC * Mr. Chambers * Boss * Darkie Status: Alive Date of Birth: January 10th, 1984 Place of birth: Carcer City Nationality: African-American Main affiliation: *Chane Ferdabois * Cameron Cooksey * Mark Collins * Chris Lopez * Eliza Chambers * Franklin West Enemies: * None Job: *CEO of Chambers Industries *CFO of MazeBank *Blaine County Auditor Handle: @PeterCGTA Creation Date: July 2018 Peter Chambers is a registered character. He was created in July of 2018. __TOC__ Biography Peter Chambers, (born January 10th, 1984) grew up in Carcer City. He later moved to Liberty City in 1988. As a child, Peter spent a lot of time with his grandparents because his abusive parents would leave him in their care whenever they were too "busy" for him (i.e doing drugs). He was usually left with them for at least half the month either with or without his siblings Eliza Chambers & Jaxton Chambers. Because of this, Chambers had a very close relationship with his grandparents. Beginning High School in 1998, he attended a mostly Latina school in Bohan and decided to join the football team. Peter took a shot at quarterback and became the star quaterback, likely due to experience playing with his grandfather. This is where Peter met his best friend Chane Ferdabois. Chane was the team's best runningback and also of the school's minority which led to the two of them becoming close friends. Peter's team then went on to win the championship 3 of the 4 years he was in high school. Education wise, Peter had good grades but not good enough for a university to even bat an eye his way. Since school bored him and and he had little to no confidence because of his parents, he figured he'd never get into a University and thus didn't have any motivation to actually make an effort to get good grades he could achieve despite being quite intelligent. Outside of school, Peter and Chane had difficulties getting jobs, so they fell into drug dealing and minor stick-ups with the help of Peter's older brother, Jaxton. Although they never got into heavy dealing, Peter and Chane made a few enemies here and there which eventually caused Peter and Chane to flee the city for a while but eventually return, hoping not to return to their former ways. At the turn of the century, December 31st, 1999, Peter was out partying like practically everyone else. He ended up having too much to drink and started multiple fights leading to his arrest. He was charged for possession of marijuana and psychedelic mushrooms along with assault, disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace. Peter was sentenced to 3 months in a juvenile detention center. Following his release, Peter graduated and lived a pretty average, on the low, kind of life for the next 6 years pulling a score every here and there while traveling the country. Although, he did still make some poor choices during this time such as leaving behind his 6 year old sister Eliza with his abusive and neglectful parents. In 2006, while out in the Midwest, Peter and Chane burned down an abandoned house for shits and giggles. This eventually led to them being arrested for arson and disturbing the peace. They were sentenced to 2 years in prison. Upon his release, he took an interest in cars and street racing and eventually earned a name for himself. One of the races Peter participated in was busted and he was once again arrested. This lead to him making the decision of wanting a fresh start and moving to Los Santos. After moving to Los Santos and meeting up with an old friend, Chambers found himself in a gang: The Families. Peter made his way up the ranks and eventually was one of the "OGs" in the gang. During his later years of being in the gang, Peter was allowed out but remained associated with the gang. In 2009, Peter became depressed. His mother had been diagnosed with cancer and a few days after receiving the news, his girlfriend left him. A few weeks later his grandparents had passed in a fatal car accident. Because of these events, Peter fell into alcoholism drug usgae and nearly killed himself. Peter learned a few weeks later that he was listed in the will to receive half of their estate. With the money he received from their estate, he gained the motivation to make something of himself so he began investing it along with putting some into a high interest savings account and letting it sit there making interest with some still sitting to this day. During this time, Peter used a bit of the money he received and checked himself into rehab. Upon exiting rehab, he decided he would continue to do odd jobs for people and other things for money such as street racing. But unlike the last few times, he managed to stay out of trouble. He also decided to attend university and obtained an Associate Degree in Business, a Master's Degree in Electrical Engineering and a Bachelor's Degree in Physics. In 2011, Peter decided to start his own company called Chambers Industries. He took out some of the money he had made from his investments and bought himself an office and began hiring. Peter, since then, has gone on to amass a massive fortune but not from the business itself but rather the investments he makes with that money. To this day, Peter still continues to invest his money wisely. Personality Peter, despite how he makes himself seem, is an intelligent man. His father was an inventor who got screwed over so naturally, Peter became interested in his fathers work which led to him having a high intelligence with the appearance of a dumb half breed. However, his father had it drilled into his brain that he could never make something of himself which caused Peter to carry this mentality throughout most of his life. Peter himself also invents stuff and is actively invovled in technological developments at Rython. Along with his intelligence, Peter maintains a calm and collected personality however, if you make him snap you'll end up regretting it and may end up 6 feet under. Peter tends to put fourth those he cares for most before he puts himself. He tends to go out of his way to ensure no harm comes to those he loves. On the rare occasion that Peter has a lingering bad feeling about something, he goes out of his way to ensure that the bad feeling is just simply that. Peter is a philanthropist, billionaire, playboy and adreanline junkie. He enjoys helping those who aren't as fortunate as he is since he knows exactly what it is like to have little in life. Considering his billionaire status, it should come off as no surprise that Peter has developed an expensive taste in cars and fine whiskey. Most of this developed during his "playboy" status throughout his late 20s and early 30s. FIB Database record |} Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ 20190512161003_1.jpg|Mr. Chambers attending a charity banquet along side his best friend, Chane Ferdabois.. 20190512170739_1.jpg|Chambers enjoying himself at a charity banquet with his ex-girlfriend, Lana Speed. 20190512171603_1.jpg|Mr. Chambers with the head staff of his company. 20181102163217_1.jpg|Peter enjoying one of his favorite things; a fine glass of expensive whisky. 20181102164523_1.jpg|Chambers out cold upon receiving news that his childhood friend, Damian, has been murdered. 20181214231510_1.jpg|Mr. Chambers enjoying a round of golf. 20181203224726_1.jpg 20181204185936_1.jpg|Chambers looking for an active shooter with his weapon drawn. 20191201202958_1.jpg|Mr. Chambers giving a weapons demonstration to the U.S Military.